1. Field of the Disclosure
The following is directed to ceramic articles, and particularly, ceramic articles comprising silicon carbide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various composite materials are commercially available, including certain ceramic composite bodies incorporating silicon carbide. Silicon carbide-based ceramic materials have been utilized in many applications for their refractory properties and mechanical properties. Among the types of silicon carbide-based ceramics available, various types exist based on the particular forming process, including for example, sintered silicon carbide, hot pressed silicon carbide, and recrystallized silicon carbide. Each of the various types of silicon carbide bodies can have distinct features. For example, sintered silicon carbide (such as Hexoloy®) can be a very dense material, but is generally expensive and complex to produce. On the other hand, more cost effective but relatively porous silicon carbide materials such as nitride-bonded silicon carbide (known by acronyms such as NBSC and NSIC) have found practical use in refractory applications. Such refractory components include furnace or kiln furniture utilized in connection with holding or supporting work pieces during firing operations, as well as refractory lining materials. Nitride-bonded silicon carbide tends to be a comparatively porous material, oftentimes having a porosity within a range of about 10 to about 15 vol %.
In view of the state of the art of silicon carbide-based materials, there is a need in the art for improved composites.